


Around the Throat

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a thing for scarves, but only when John's wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> twitfic for tigriswolf

Gabriel leans against the kitchen counter listening to the sound of the Impala pulling into the parking lot. The snows thick on the ground. John’ll be wearing the scarf.

He remembers watching John put it on that morning, his pale throat disappearing behind the wool.

Gabriel’s jealous. He’s jealous of the scarf that wraps around John’s throat these days. It’s a present from the boys for John’s birthday. Soft grey wool, that sits snugly around John’s neck right up against the skin Gabriel likes to use his teeth on.

Sometimes the ends of the scarf hang down around his neck and Gabriel wants to take hold of them. It be so easy to use them to draw John backwards against him, to hold John secure with just the right amount of pressure.

So many uses Gabriel can think up for that scarf. Wrapped around John’s wrists. Covering his eyes. Muffling those needy little sounds John makes when he lets Gabriel fuck him -- and those times are too far in between for Gabriel’s tastes.

But the scarf is sometimes from the boys and Gabriel’s pretty sure its off limits.

He can’t help but watch John’s throat disappear and reappear from under the scarf though.

“Penny for your thoughts?” John asks, voice warm.

Gabriel looks towards the door where John stands. The hunter is taking off his boots and jacket, snow falling off both to the cheap linoleum floor.

“My thoughts are worth way more than a penny, Winchester,” Gabriel drawls, giving him a easy smile.

John laughs. “Good luck finding a buyer.”

Gabriel makes a face at him, eyes falling on the scarf still wrapped around John’s throat. Only it’s -- “What happened to your other scarf?”

“Didn’t want to risk the boys present being destroyed by some some ghost or monster,” John tells him, but his smile is sly. He plays with the ends of the scarf then rubs the exposed skin just above the fabric.

“Oh.” Gabriel knows his staring but he can’t help it.

John pads forward in his socked feet. “So if something happens to his one -- it gets dirty or ripped -- its no big loss.” John’s thumb is sweeps just under the scarf.

Gabriel licks his lips. “Yeah, good idea.” A _very_ good idea. Arousal zings down his spine.

“Thought you’d agree,” John says smugly, crowding Gabriel up against the counter. His thigh presses between Gabriel’s legs. He kisses Gabriel dirty and wet -- and yeah John’s also ready to go after a successful hunt.

Gabriel’s fingers greedily stroke along the edges of the scarf, dipping under to touch hidden skin. “Sometimes you have half decent ideas, Winchester.”

John laughs against his mouth. “So, Loki, should I leave the scarf on tonight?”

Gabriel curls his fingers around the cotton and pulls John’s head in closer with a growl. Close enough that Gabriel can reach skin with his mouth. “Want to see you in nothing but the scarf.”

The groan he gets as his teeth drag down John’s jaw is in completely agreement.


End file.
